


I'm Coming Home

by The_Dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Crying Steve, Crying Tony, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunion, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, War Veteran Steve Rogers, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, the Tony and Steve go through a lot but pull through, and Pepper Potts is a goddess and a force of nature, truly to be reckoned with. And the rest of their friends are her devilish and angelic partners in crime, even Bruce. And Steve keeps his promise that he will always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps~ It's Ryuu/Dreamer here! I'm considering putting three parts to it, so I'll post the first, and see if you guys want me to continue, and I'll post them~ I really love these two gay dorks. xD Aha. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Also, I was inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/gnEnhmrOHwk) video. It really inspired me, and my god, if you listen/watch it while reading, it only amplifies your reading experience. I suggest watching the video first, and then reading the fic while listening to it. It's really beautiful.

Things were great for Tony for once. He had many friends, and they all loved and adored him, and he had the greatest boyfriend. Of course, being an idiot, things had been really complicated getting together, but they'd made it, and Tony was... Happy. Content. Nothing could go wrong. He always found himself shooting Steve really stupid looks, and as Natasha had informed him once, he gave him the "bedroom eyes" constantly, and he also knew it was starting to make the Russian red headed woman sick. Ah well. He was tinkering around in his lab, but a familiar voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Tony, we need to talk."

Those three words drove fear into Tony's heart as he looked up from his project on the table to a serious Steve who had his arms crossed over his chest. Those words never brought good news. "Yeah? What is it?" Tony finally managed to spit out, and the blonde hesitated, before looking away.

"...I'm joining the army."

No other words had stolen his breath away from Tony more effectively than the four words Steve uttered now. The army... No. It was even more dangerous nowadays, and joining now had a good chance of death. Steve. Dead. Tony cringed away from the possibility. No. That was unacceptable.

"What?"

The word punched out of Tony in one breath, staring at Steve, before the blonde looked back at him, his expression softening, and he padded over, pulling the brunette's head up to face him.

"Tony, please. I want to help. I'd rather walk away with your blessing than fighting with you. Please." He pleaded quietly, and Tony swallowed hard, shaking his head wordlessly, his fists clenching. No. Nonononononononononono. Please, no, anything but that. However, against his intention, the words forced themselves out of his mouth, faltering.

"If... If that's what you need. What you want." He said quietly, and against his will, he nodded. Steve relaxed, a smile forming as he looked at Tony.

"Thank you." He breathed out, pulling Tony into a tight hug. But Tony was feeling blinding panic. What if he died? Oh god, what if something happened to him?

"Just... Just promise you'll be careful?" The brunette whispered, and Steve nodded, pulling back, kissing Tony lightly.

"I promise I'll come back to you. Always." He murmured.

And it was approximately two weeks later Tony came into his room, shutting the door after him, leaning against it with a blank face before sinking to the floor and buried his face into his hands, the unshed tears coming in torrents and muffling his sobs into his them. A series of knocks on the door made Tony cringe and crawl away from the door, before sitting on the floor with his back to the bed, leaning against it slightly with his knees tucked to his chest, his face buried in his arms. "Go away." He murmured, and his voice was quiet, but jagged and broken. The knocking stopped for a while before the door swung open, and Tony only curled up into a tighter ball.

"Oh, Tony." Pepper's voice was sorrowful and pitying, and it made Tony cringe, before he found himself enveloped in a warm embrace, slender fingers running through his hair soothingly. "It's alright, I promise, it's all going to be okay." She murmured quietly, and Tony let himself relax, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent of wild strawberries and a hint of something lemony and sweet, which was odd, considering Pepper was allergic to strawberries- He remembered this time. They stayed like that for a while, Pepper letting Tony cry it out on her shoulder, supporting him silently, being his rock.

# \--Five Years Later--

"Hey, Pep, I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey, have you--" Tony looked up to see a Russian woman with a poker-face on, with Pepper looking at him faintly guiltily. He furrowed his brows, looking from Nat to Pepper, and back to Nat again. "Oooookay, what's going on?" He asked, and Nat looked up, shrugging casually.

"Pepper was just asking me to teach her some self-defense." Nat answered smoothly, but Pepper nodded too vigorously for it not to be a lie, and sounded too relieved and eager.

"Yeah! Uh, what did you need me for again?" Pepper tried to avert the conversation from them once again, and the brunette blinked, before nodding.

"Mm, I was just going to ask about the paperwork you wanted me to do to--"

"No, hey, I'll do it!" Pepper said hurriedly, and Tony blinked, frowning.

"You sure? I can do it--"

"No, it's okay, I got it!" Pepper answered with a laugh, and the brunette nodded after a moment of hesitation and a bit of suspicion.

"Alright, Pep." He answered with a nod, and left, going down to the lab for a while. He was tinkering with a project on the table, looking through blueprints, before he looked up, heading back up to look for Bruce, and he finally found him in the kitchen. "Hey, Bruce! You busy? I found this really--"

"Actually, Tony, I was just going to take the day off and relax, you know?" Bruce cut in rapidly and a bit awkwardly, and Tony tilted his head, before he coughed.

"Oh, of course! That's fine, I just... Yeah." He murmured, giving Bruce a smile, and as he turned and left, he thought he saw a flash of ginger hair in the corner of his eyes.

The rest of the day went on like this. Clint told him that he had to visit some friends when Tony asked to spar with him, and Rhodey excused himself saying he was getting some extra training in when Tony asked if he wanted to hang out. Even Bucky bailed on him, muttering something about being busy today. Tony was extremely confused. It almost seemed like they were avoiding him. He messed around in the lab a bit more, before the sound of footsteps made him raise his head, blinking.

"Tony, my cousin's coming to visit! Can you come with me to greet them?" Pepper asked brightly, and Tony stared at her like she'd grown a second head before shaking his head.

"Pep, I have work to do. I'm sorry, maybe ask Nat?" Tony started to say, but the ginger haired woman firmly shook her head, before marching over and grabbing the collar of his shirt, starting to drag him out of the lab. Damn, was she strong. "Pep! Hey, woah! Let me go!" Tony flailed, attempting to escape, but failed miserably as he was dragged up the stairs.

"Nope, you're coming with me, Stark. You need to get out of your hidey hole." She said firmly, and much to Tony's disgruntlement, she successfully dragged him into his room. "Get dressed." She ordered, then slammed the door shut. The brunette stared at the shut door before grumbling, and changing into a suit. What the hell was everyone's problem?

## \--Approximately Two Hours Later--

"Pepper, why the hell are you dragging me to the airport for you to greet your cousin? God, I have work to do." Tony muttered, struggling briefly against the ginger haired woman's grip, trying to escape before giving up and letting himself be dragged toward the entrance.

"Trust me, Tony, you won't regret it." She merely grinned at him, and it made him narrow her eyes. What was going on? He huffed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, fine, fine. I don't see what you mean, but alright, Pep." He sighed, looking around the airport, before pulling his phone out and tapping on it, scrolling through his feed and mail, and a few minutes later, he felt Pepper pulling on his sleeve.

"Tony, look up." She muttered quietly, and with a sigh, the brunette reluctantly tugged his gaze from his phone, dragging his eyes to Pepper's face.

"Pepper, really, what's up with yo--" His words cut off as he looked up toward the direction where Pepper was staring at, and froze, his mouth gaping open, mouthing words soundlessly. "Oh my god." He finally spoke up, his voice a hoarse whisper, his phone dropping onto the floor with a clatter.

A familiar bulky frame stood a little ways away from Tony, a suitcase neatly beside him, dressed properly in an army uniform, with a jaunty cap placed on his neat golden locks. Tony's eyes stared at him, disbelieving, staring at the strong jaw line, the clean shaven peach skin, his rosy lips, his straight nose, before finally locking onto his eyes. His blue eyes held his gaze, and everything besides him faded away, leaving only him. He gave the brunette a faint smile, speaking up.

"Did you miss me, Tony?" He asked softly, and Tony snapped, something welling up from deep inside him, building and expanding in his chest, and it rose, so big and unbearable, suffocating him. A sob finally left his lips, his eyesight growing blurry, before his feet shuffled a few steps forward before going out in a full out run, launching himself at the blonde, sobbing uncontrollably, his arms going around Steve's neck, burying his tear stained face into the crook of his neck. Steve smiled, and returned the tight hug, his arms sliding around Tony's waist, holding tight, squeezing, turning his head to press a kiss into his temple, murmuring 'Tony' over and over again. The brunette's body was shaking from the force of his sobbing, his fingers weaving into the blonde's hair.

"O-Oh my g-god, Steve." He managed to stammer out, pulling away, a hysterical laugh bubbling up before Steve smiled again, his own eyes filling with tears, and Tony pressed in, pulling him down into a harsh kiss, refusing to let go, almost like he was fusing their bodies together, and Steve returned the kiss, a wave of emotion rising from the pit of his stomach, and it felt like it was going to break him open, to little bits. Tony never wanted to pull away, but he did, pressing their foreheads together, breathing hard, a hand sliding up to press into Steve's cheek, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "Y-You're here... O-Oh my god, y-you're back..." He sobbed again, and the blonde nodded, leaning down to press another soft kiss into his mouth, swallowing Tony's I-love-you's and I-missed-you's, sliding a hand over Tony's on his cheek, steadying the trembling.

"Yes, I'm back, Tony. God, I'm back, I love you." Tony could barely comprehend the cheers and clapping in the background as he watched Steve with shining eyes, beaming through his tears, and Steve couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked like this. He leaned down, kissing away Tony's tears, and it was only a moment later when Tony pawed through his pocket, fumbling for a moment before he pulled out a little black velvet box, pulling away and dropping to one knee right then and there, opening it and holding it out to Steve. Steve could hardly breathe, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion and spinning dizzyingly.

"Steve Rogers, my god, the past few years have been fucking **hell** for me, and darling, to be frank, I'm not at all ready to go through it again, but. Marry me. Steve Rogers, marry me." Tony murmured, the ring inside gleaming under the light, and his sudden proposal even shocked Pepper, who stared at them, one hand held to her mouth, and the blonde finally snapped out of his own trance.

"Oh my god, yes. Yes, Tony, I will marry you." Steve finally gasped out, and with a grin, his soft chocolate eyes still wet, the brunette stood up, pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Steve's left hand on his ring finger, where it would stay. He pulled the blonde down for another soft kiss, and everyone was cheering and shouting, some cooing and crying, but Tony and Steve could not care less. The world had reduced to just the two of them at the moment. Tony pulled away with a luxurious smile.

"Let's go home." He murmured, and Steve nodded, giving him a smile back. The rest of the trip was a blur, Tony's eyes refused to tear away from Steve, their fingers wound together tightly, and Pepper smiled smugly back the whole ride. Her mission was accomplished.

The team was waiting for them in the living room, and they smiled when they zeroed in on Tony and Steve's hands, as if they knew, which they probably did, considering they all had tried so hard to get rid of him with Pepper. However, when their eyes fell on the ring on Steve's finger, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky cleared their throats and spouted about going to check out a new gym before disappearing. Bruce muttered an excuse about going to check some books out at the library, disappearing out the door too. Rhodey and Pepper both excuse themselves while saying they have work and paperwork to complete, vanishing, leaving Tony and Steve alone.

Steve pulled Tony up into their room, closing the door after them, before he pressed closer, kissing him eagerly, and Tony smiled into the kiss, cupping the blonde's face in his hands, before murmuring an 'I love you' into the kiss, which Steve eagerly returned with the words 'I love you too'. They hadn't done this in ages, and soon enough, their clothes found their way to the floor and pooled on the floor in puddles of cloth. Tony pressed hot open mouthed kisses down the blonde's throat, his fingers and hands mapping out Steve's body again, eliciting those gorgeous noises he's missed from him as they fell back on the bed, Tony's body pressing him back into the bed.

The blonde's breath came in little gasps and puffs, his wet and bruised lips from all the kissing were parted, his eyes half lidded and full of lust as he watched Tony, who gave him a light smirk, before licking a trail down Steve's body, to which the blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he arched up off the bed with another moan as Tony nipped at his toned stomach. "Tony..." He moaned out, his hands sliding up Tony's arm to clench on the brunette's shoulders, his legs looping around his waist, ankles crossing. "Please... It's been so long." He panted out, and with a nod, Tony affectionately pulled his warm mouth away from Steve's body, earning a dismayed groan as the blonde shifted, his hard member leaking pre-cum, slapping against the hard ridges of his stomach. Tony leaned down to kiss him again.

"Hey, I need to get the lube." Steve whined softly before he let him go, and Tony quickly pulled open the dresser drawer, scooping out the lube and popping off the cap with a soft _snick_ with his teeth, and pouring a generous amount in his hand, warming it up as he rolled it around his palm before slicking his fingers up in it. With that, he pressed his index finger against Steve's twitching entrance before pushing in then pulling out in a pattern, before he pushed a second one in, watching as Steve's hips lifted and twitched, trying to get them to go in deeper, before letting out a strangled moan when Tony crooked his fingers, hitting his prostate. "Fuck, you're tight, Steve." He spoke through gritted teeth, and Steve only responded with a whimper. Tony took that as a que, and impatient one at that, to slip his third finger in, which he did. The blonde gasped sharply, his hips moving against before the brunette locked his fingers into it, pressing it back into the bed. "Steve, you look gorgeous like this." The brunette purred out, and that sent a sharp spike of heat straight to Steve's cock.

"Tony..." His voice was desperate, and Tony set about to working him open more furiously, and Steve writhed in want and need against the brunette, who finally pulled his fingers out when he thought it was enough, positioning himself after slicking himself up with more lube, and he leaned down to kiss Steve again as the head of his length pressed against the blonde's entrance, before slowly sliding in little by little, and the blonde inhaled sharply, his head tilting back as his legs tightened around Tony's waist, his arms around his neck, his back arching and hips switching as Tony bottomed out, buried deep inside him, making Steve let out another moan, burrowing his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "Hmn... Tony, move."

And Tony complied.

Later, the brunette watched Steve sleep, nestled against him, his head leaning against his chest and his arm sprawled around his waist as Tony used one hand to support his head up, the other reaching down to brush over Steve's mouth, then his cheek, his jaw, then slid the other into his hair, tugging through it lightly. He was home. Steve was home. And this was where he would stay. He leaned down with a sigh, kissing his forehead, and the blonde sighed happily in his sleep, nuzzling closer. Tony's expression was soft and tender, and he murmured quietly against the skin of his forehead.

"I love you, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnyyywaaay, hoped you liked it! Sad at first, then it got better, so y'all can't yell at me! xD Aha! Anyway, that's that~ See ya soon, kiddos!


End file.
